Después del Trabajo
by Hikari Hye
Summary: La vida de Trunks del futuro comienza a reconstruirse. Los androides y Cell ya no son una amenaza. ¿Pero puede un guerrero adaptarse a la paz y a la vida cotidiana tan fácilmente?


Después del trabajo

Era un día de lo más tranquilo en la capital del oeste. Los pajaros volaban tranquilamente y el cielo brillaba esplendorosamente. Se podía decir que por primera vez en casi quince años podía sentirse paz y tranquilidad en la tierra. Un valiente y joven guerrero, desconocido para muchos, había conseguido acabar con la amenaza de aquellos androides que mataban a los habitantes del planeta por pura diversión. Por fin el temor de morir a manos de esos terribles seres se había desvanecido y los seres humanos podían volver a vivir en paz y armonía.

Y aquella mañana, ese héroe disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de un desayuno en compañía de su querida madre.

-Está delicioso, mamá. Se nota que te esmeraste mucho.- felicitó el joven Trunks mientras se levantaba a llevar su plato a la lavadora.

-Muchas gracias, Trunks. Sabes que hago lo mejor que puedo. Tan solo me gustaría tener más ingredientes para cocinar algo más variado.- respondió Bulma llevando la vista de su hijo hacia el contenido de su taza de café.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que pronto podremos conseguir más provisiones.- trató de animar el chico mientras levantaba los platos desocupados de su madre para lavarlos también.

-Sí, escuché que los granjeros en las cercanías ya volvieron a trabajar. Me alegro que la economía ya este volviendo a estabilizarse.-

-A mí también.- sonrió el chico mitad saiyayin, en eso se escuchó el sonido del recién reparado timbre que Bulma había instalado -¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?- se preguntó adoptando una actitud seria y caminando hacia la puerta. Desde que su padre y los demás guerreros habían sido asesinados las únicas personas que habían tocado a su puerta eran soldados y policías advirtiéndoles que debían evacuar. Ni siquiera la señora Milk, la madre del difunto Gohan, había tenido la oportunidad… o mejor dicho, el valor… de ir a visitarlos.

Llegó a la puerta y miró el comunicador del timbre para ver quien era. Para su sorpresa se trataba nada más y nada menos que del legendario maestro Roshi. Aún sin entender lo que pasaba abrió la puerta para recibir al "venerable anciano".

-Oh, Trunks. Que gusto verte.- Saludó alegremente el maestro en cuanto lo vio.

-Maestro Roshi, que sorpresa verlo aquí.-

-Jajaja, tuve algo de tiempo y decidí venir de visita. ¿Está tu madre por aquí?-

-Sí, aquí está.-

-¿Quién es, Trunks?- preguntó Bulma llegando al pasillo –¡Maestro Roshi! ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Esa no es forma de saludarme, jovencita.-

-Perdón, es que no esperaba verlo, y mucho menos siendo tan temprano.- se excusó la científica caminando hacia ellos.

-Bueno, es que tenía unas cosas que hacer en esta capital y decidí venir a ver como estaban.-

-Estamos muy bien. Nos alegra saber que usted también lo esté.- intervino Trunks.

-Sí, eso se nota. Después de todo se nota que has crecido mucho, y tu madre no ha perdido sus encantos de siempre.- dijo el maestro añadiendo algo de picardía a su ultimo comentario.

-Y usted se nota que no ha cambiado nada.- reprochó Bulma, a lo que Trunks rió por lo bajo. El maestro entró a la casa siguiendo a Bulma hacia la sala. El joven saiyayin cerró la puerta y los siguió a ambos sonriendo. Si bien la visita era algo extraña era bueno tener algo de compañía de vez en cuando, y él sabía que a su madre en realidad le alegraba mucho ver al maestro Roshi con vida.

Tras haber tomado algo de café juntos, contarle al maestro Roshi sobre las experiencias de Trunks en el pasado y haberle mostrado la máquina del tiempo, el grupo regresó a la sala donde siguieron charlando sobre los últimos días que habían pasado. Ya ninguno quería recordar los malos tiempos que pasaron cuando los androides seguían con vida, sutilmente evadían el tema y hablaban de los avances que la humanidad estaba logrando poco a poco.

Las horas pasaron rápido hasta que Bulma se percató de que ya era más de medio día.

-Maestro Roshi, ¿Quiere quedarse a almorzar? Puedo cocinar algo para los tres.- ofreció ella.

-Claro, por supuesto que acepto la invitación. Después de todo ya casi no tengo el gusto de comer algo preparado por una mujer.-

-¿Usted cocina para sí mismo?- preguntó Trunks al encontrar rara la idea del maestro con un delantal frente a la estufa.

-No, comúnmente hago que Oolong o Puar lo hagan por mí. Pero ambos son un verdadero desastre, Puar a menudo deja pelos en la comida.-

-Cielos, acabo de recordar que no me queda mucho para preparar el almuerzo y mucho menos la cena. Hoy iba a ir por algunas provisiones para este mes.- dijo Bulma acomodándose un par de cabellos que caían sobre su cara.

-Bueno, podríamos ir todos juntos. Yo también tengo que comprar algunas cosas.- sugirió el ermitaño.

-Está bien, iré por mi bolso y los llevaré con un abastecedor que está cerca. Trunks ya los conoce, el dueño tiene una hija de mas o menos su edad.- comentó Bulma saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Una jovencita de tu edad?- repitió Roshi volteando a ver a Trunks –Oh, entonces debe ser una jovencita muy bien desarrollada, jojojo. Dime Trunks ¿Es una chica bonita? ¿Tiene un lindo cuerpo?-

-Ah… pues, ella es…- balbuceó poniéndose algo nervioso. Ya sabía que el maestro Roshi, tanto en el pasado como ahora, era un hombre al que le gustaba mucho incomodar a las jovencitas (si es que esa era una forma amable de decirlo) y sería penoso que comenzara a comportarse extraño en aquel establecimiento.

-Es una chica muy linda e inocente así que no se meta con ella.- amenazó Bulma cuando volvió con un pequeño bolso.

-¿Es una chica muy linda? ¿Entonces por qué no has hecho nada Trunks? Una chica así se impresionaría al saber de tus hazañas ¿Es que acaso no te interesa tener novia o qué?-

-No, no es eso… es que…-

-Trunks no necesita presumir de sus hazañas para conseguir novia. Basta con que sea él mismo ¿No es así, hijo?-

-Pero Bulma, tal vez él tenga los mismos problemas que tú tuviste para conseguir novio cuando tenías su edad.-

-¡Guarde silencio de una vez y vamos por las provisiones!- exclamó la mujer entre apenada e irritada así que ambos hombres la siguieron hasta la nave y de ahí ella manejó hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda en las afueras de un pueblo cercano.

Dentro de ella había varios estantes con comida no perecedera colocados en las paredes, y unos barriles con algunos tipos de granos y arroz cerca de la registradora. Las verduras y la carne estaban en el cuarto de atrás.

Esa tienda era una de las pocas que habían podido mantenerse abiertas durante los constantes ataques de los androides. El dueño al parecer fue lo suficientemente listo como para huir con su familia cuando los androides atacaron ese pueblo y pudo volver para abrir su negocio en lo que quedaba de su local. Y al no haber muchas tiendas en la capital del oeste, ese abastecedor era el salvador de muchas personas; el dueño era tan consciente de esto que incluso reducía los precios dependiendo de las necesidades de sus clientes, lo cual había ayudado a Bulma más de un par de veces.

-Buenos días señora Bulma, joven Trunks.- saludó la chica que estaba en la caja registradora. Se trataba de una chica de cabello castaño algo ondulado que llegaba poco más debajo de sus hombros, ojos de color violáceo y de cuya vestimenta solo podía notarse que llevaba una blusa blanca de tirantes con una chaqueta sencilla de color negro encima. Las veces que la había visto de pié, Trunks había notado que ella era casi de la misma estatura que su madre.

-Buenos días Lyre ¿Cómo ha ido el negocio?- preguntó Bulma mientras tomaba una canasta de compras.

-Últimamente ha venido más gente de la normal así que no puedo quejarme. Pero no se preocupe, le he dejado dicho a mi padre que le guarde algo de carne y arroz extra.-

-Ya veo, muchas gracias Lyre. Tú sabes cuanto le gusta a Trunks comer eso.-

-Oh, pero si se trata de una jovencita muy amable y bonita.- exclamó Roshi acercándose a ella.

-Eh… muchas gracias, señor.- balbuceó Lyre tímidamente.

-Maestro, le advertí que no se metiera con ella.- regañó Bulma.

-Calma, Bulma, calma. Es sólo un comentario inofensivo.- el maestro regresó la vista de Bulma a Lyre. –Dime jovencita ¿Qué es lo que recomiendas que compre?-

-Pues… tenemos casi de todo aquí. Aunque la semana pasada mi padre pudo conseguir que nos surtieran nuevas carnes, pero no sé mucho de eso.-

-Mm… ya veo.- musitó el maestro viéndola fijamente. –Jovencita, ¿Serías tan amable de darme tres de las latas que están en aquel estante? Es que soy viejo y no las alcanzo- pidió señalando el estante más alto a su derecha.

-Yo puedo tomarla, maestro.- ofreció Trunks sin saber qué planeaba el maestro al pedirle a la chica las latas de pepinillos enlatados.

-Trunks, no querrás quitarle su trabajo a esta jovencita ¿o sí?-

-¿Eh? No, por supuesto que no, pero…-

-Está bien joven Trunks, yo puedo bajarlas, no hay problema.- sonrió Lyre saliendo de detrás de la mesa y tomando un pequeño banquillo que estaba junto a los barriles de arroz. El maestro sonrió complacido al ver que la chica llevaba un short de mezclilla y unas botas que dejaban ver una buena parte se sus piernas. Bulma hizo una mueca de desagrado en cuanto notó las intenciones del anciano, y Trunks estaba confundido al no entender la situación.

Lyre llevó el banquillo enfrente de donde estaban las susodichas latas y se paró sobre este tratando de alcanzarlas, aunque no lo conseguía por más que se estirara. Roshi dejó algo de baba caer de su boca mientras miraba la retaguardia de la empleada, Bulma decidió que no dejaría que eso continuara así.

-Trunks, ayuda a Lyre, por favor.- pidió mostrándole a su hijo una sonrisa… una sonrisa que él ya sabía en realidad significaba "si no lo haces te mato".

-Está bien mamá.-

-No hay problema… yo… yo la alcanzo…- Lyre trataba de estirarse más para alcanzar las latas, pero las yemas de sus dedos apenas y alcanzaban tocarlas.

-Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres, jovencita. Soy bastante fuerte.- propuso Roshi sonriendo cínicamente.

-No, ya dije que yo puedo…-

-Déjame ayudarte.-insistió Trunks y antes de que la chica pudiera dar otra negativa la sujetó por la cintura y la levantó un poco hasta que pudo alcanzar las latas. -¿Lo ves? Es más fácil así.-

-Bien hecho.- felicitó su madre sonriendo aprobante, Lyre sonrojada tomó las tres latas en sus manos.

-Sí, ya veo que Trunks no tiene mucho problema con las jovencitas.-

-¡Ma-maestro! No diga eso, por favor.- exclamó Trunks sonrojándose y soltando a Lyre sin querer. La chica apenada y asustada solo atinó a sujetarse del estante.

-¡Trunks, Lyre! ¡Cuidado!- advirtió Bulma al notar que el estante con todo y Lyre se venía abajo. Rápidamente el saiyayin tomó a Lyre con su brazo derecho y detuvo el estante antes de que cayera con el izquierdo. –Ah, que alivio.- suspiró la señora aliviada al ver que ambos jóvenes estaban a salvo. Sin embargo la mayor parte de las cosas en el estante habían caído, los frascos se habían roto y los contenidos se desparramaban por el suelo.

-Jovencita ¿estás bien?- preguntó el maestro acercándose a Lyre con las manos preparadas para "examinar" a la muchachita quien instintivamente se colocó detrás de Trunks buscando protección.

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó Bulma harta tomando al anciano por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta –Usted y yo regresaremos a la casa ahora mismo. Trunks ¿podrías quedarte con Lyre y llevar las cosas luego a la corporación capsula?-

-Claro, mamá.- respondió el chico aún confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Pero Bulma, debería quedarme y ayudar a la linda Lyre a acomodar todo esto.- se excusó el maestro.

-Trunks puede ayudarla con eso. Nosotros nos vamos.- decidió la científica arrastrando a Roshi fuera de ahí.

Trunks y Lyre se quedaron mirando la puerta unos segundos antes de reaccionar y darse cuenta que se habían quedado los dos solos. Inmediatamente, y a causa de los nervios, Lyre corrió por una escoba para barrer los pedazos de vidrio roto; mientras que Trunks recogía las cajas y latas que habían quedado en el suelo.

Limpiaron todo casi de manera mecánica sin hablar mucho. Cuando el piso se vio libre de indicios del accidente Lyre fue a la parte de atrás por una caja para poner en esta las cosas que Bulma usualmente compraba. Total que al cabo de unos minutos Trunks ya se encontraba pagando todo lo que habían puesto en la caja, incluidas las cosas que escuchó que el maestro Roshi necesitaba. Solo faltaba que Lyre terminara de sacar unas cuentas para que Trunks pudiera irse. Posiblemente no tendría un momento mejor para pedirlo, y sabía que sería incómodo… pero debía ser ahora o nunca.

-Lyre…-

-¿Sí, Trunks?-

-¿Qué vas a hacer después del trabajo?

--

Este es mi primer fic de Dragon Ball Z. Quería hacer un one-shot para variar y escribir sobre el Trunks del futuro viendolo desde el punto de vista de un adolescente cuya vida recién está adquiriendo normalidad. Su mundo se reconstruye así como su vida también. ¿Y qué es más típico de los adolescentes que el estar enamorado y que tus padres te humillen? Espero que les haya gustado, y si quieren ver más de este estilo (o si Lyre-chan les cayó bien) diganmelo en sus reviews.

-Gracias!


End file.
